1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine for unrolling rolled cloth, cutting unrolled cloth into a fixed length and piling the cut cloth.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional cloth-extending machine comprises, as shown in FIG. 4, a machine body 10 provided with wheels 12a, 12b running on a cloth-extending stand 1 and a driving means such as a motor (not shown in the drawing), a rolled cloth-holding stand 20 supporting a roll of cloth to be subjected to cloth-extending, and a cutting means 30 for cutting the cloth 2 into fixed lengths. In the machine body 10, guide rolls 14, 15 are provided for guiding cloth 2 supplied from the cloth-holding stand 20 in the upward portion, and a drawing-out roller 17 is provided for sending out cloth 2 onto the cloth-extending stand 1 through a cloth-sliding plate 36 of the cutting means 30 disposed on the front end thereof. On receiving portions of the rolled cloth-holding stand 20, cores of the roll are supported on which cloth to be extended is rolled, and a roller for unrolling cloth 3 is provided on its front end, whereby the starting rolled cloth 3 is unrolled, and the unrolled cloth 2 is sent forward, i.e. to the cloth-extending portion of the cloth-extending machine. On the cutting means 30, a cutter 31 for cutting cloth is provided which moves in the vertical direction against the cloth-extending direction so as to cut the cloth 2 extended on the cloth-extending stand from the cloth-sliding plate 36. In the above-described construction, the cloth-extending operation is effected as follows: the starting rolled cloth 3 is unrolled by the cloth-unrolling roller 29; the cloth 2, with the aid of the guide rolls 14, 15, is drawn out on the cloth-extending stand 1 through the cloth-sliding plate 36 of the cutting means 30 by rotation of the drawing-out roller 17 which rotates at the same speed as the machine body 10. During this operation, the machine body 10 moves over a fixed distance on the cloth-extending stand 1, and after the cloth 2 is cut by the cutter 31 of the cutting means 30 into a fixed length, the machine body 10 returns to the starting position. Thus, the cloth-extending operation is repeated.
In the conventional cloth-extending machine, however, since the drawing-out roller 17 for drawing out the cloth 2 on the cloth-extending stand 1 is fixed on the front upper portion of the machine body 10, a long portion of the cloth 2 hangs between the drawing-out roller 17 and the cloth-sliding plate 36 of the cutting means 30. The hanging cloth is apt to be affected by wind, etc., which causes the cloth 2 to shift in the lateral direction, or causes folds or slackness to be produced in the cloth 2.